Recently, endeavor and research for reducing power consumption of home electronic appliances or display apparatuses are actively being performed. In particular, as much interest is concentrated on power management of display apparatuses, it shows a trend that endeavors for realizing a display power management system (DPMS) mode in low power consumption are actively being performed by using an auxiliary power or by applying a circuit for downing/switching an output voltage.
Meanwhile, in a display apparatus, which is connected to a computer main body to display an image, in the case where even after a power is applied to the display apparatus and a predetermined time elapses, the computer is not used, a display apparatus to insure power saving by changing the state of the display apparatus into a power saving mode is regularly used.
However, a conventional display apparatus generally consumes about 3 W to 5 W power even in the power saving mode.
In recent years, in the terms of environment protection and resource protection, a desire to reduce power consumption of the display apparatus less than 1 W is globally increasing, but its materialization is difficult under the present circumstance due to various reasons.
For instance, in present display apparatus, a microcomputer has important functions for displaying an optimal image, such as control of display parameters, detection of a functional button input signal for adjusting a monitor, and control of power saving mode. These and other functions are being performed by a power saving control circuit centered on the microcomputer.
To this end, it is necessary to supply power to the power saving control circuit centered on the microcomputer in the power saving mode, and thus, 3 W to 5 W power is generally consumed during a power saving mode under the present circumstance.